warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting Sun Casting Long Shadows
Setting Sun Casting Long Shadows "Set" is a tall, stocky pitch-black she-cat with very bright golden eyes. Personality She is a bright, bold, and boisterous cat, seeming to always be up for having a good time and engaging in some good old-fashioned fun. She goes about her afterlife with zest and zeal, putting her energy into all kinds of ridiculous activities for the sake of her own entertainment. She cares about watching over the living members of the Tribe, and about other members of the Tribe of Blooming Flowers, but she is hardly wholly devoted to them; she believes very strongly in finding her own joy and doing what she enjoys, not just hovering over the lives of living cats and wasting away her time micromanaging them constantly. She still believes in offering guidance to the living, but she finds that not having to constantly work or worry, like she was often doing in her own life, is very liberating, and she fully intends to enjoy the afterlife to its fullest at all times. She has a good sense of humor and likes to crack jokes, and perhaps most prominently, she has a mischievous streak a mile wide. She likes to prank and trick others, but finds it just as enjoyable to do various activities alongside others, so long as they're action-packed and exciting. Her usual rowdy behaviors might make it hard to believe, but she was a very anxious, skittish, and quiet cat in life, constantly worrying about something or another, stressing about tasks and responsibilities, and terrified of the future. Some of this still carries over, even though she's had a very long afterlife to work on those things; usually, if left unoccupied for too long, her mind will start running itself in anxious circles over anything that it latches onto (usually her interactions with other cats, living or dead), and it takes distraction to pull her back out of that headspace. Since she joined the Tribe in its fledgling stages, she had previous exposure to culture outside of the Tribe, and thus has a much broader view of the afterlife, faith, and belief than most Tribe cats do, and she absolutely loves that sort of thing. She is fascinated by superstition, and likes to question things that happen or exist, oftentimes assigning her own superstitious meanings to things just for the hell of it. If any of these superstitions stick with others, she'll be all the more delighted. She's overall not very judgmental, and enjoys all kinds of company, but very serious, traditional, no-nonsense sort of cats tend to exasperate her. Her favorite thing by far about this afterlife, however, is how her thoughts, feelings, and overall self carry over perfectly even though she knows her remains have probably long since turned to dust. History Her family was very demanding of her when she was young - they lived in the mountains, where surviving was difficult, so every single member of the family was expected to perform at the highest capacity and follow rules given by the head of the family to the letter. Set's name was originally Malin, and she was born into the second litter her parents had. Her mother was constantly upset over something Malin didn't understand and was thus mostly emotionally unavailable, and her father constantly pushed Malin and her siblings to be "perfect," capable hunters (for the she-cats) and exceptional fighters (for the toms), showing open disapproval and hostility if any of them made a mistake or stepped out of line. Malin and her sister, Laveau, eventually devised a plan to escape, fleeing in the dead of night from their home and not looking back. The sisters got separated in their flight, however, and Malin never saw Laveau again, believing her lost to the mountains. Instead, Malin stumbled onto the Tribe of Stone Mothers, a group just beginning to establish itself in a different part of the mountains. She was accepted into the group, but still bore the emotional and mental scars of her youth. Still, she devoted herself to the Tribe and her new lifestyle, until she died from a very serious sickness that swept through the Tribe a few moons after she gained her full rank. Theme Song